


#7 - Moving out

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: My submission for the March Madness event!#7. I keep getting your mail
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#7 - Moving out

College life wasn't an easy task, his part time job and the damned last minute essay got the best of him last week. He had a hard day and really wanted to rest, but his brain just didn't agree with him. The 3 cups of coffee he had were working.

It wouldn't have been so hard if his ex-roommate were still working at the café and living there. Even if his wallet'd contradict him, he was quite helpful with the house chores and _his last minute_ anything.

Living on bread and take outs wouldn't do any good for him either, and he was starting to think that he _may_ should've learned how to use the stove while Heero was still there.

When he found out that Heero got a place to move, he was actually joyful for him. The guy moving with his girl was a good thing, they were longing to live together since who knew. They had to endure very harsh things to get there, so, if somebody deserved it, it was them.

But he sulked when the bastard, who was supposedly his best buddy, didn't hide his eagerness to get rid of him, as he told him one day.

He wasn't _that_ bad. It was a normal thing between youngsters to have a slightly messy room, his socks didn't have to be in the closet all the time and a bit of food was always welcomed everywhere. Heero was just a neat freak, and wondered how the poor Relena would put up with his eccentricities.

One of the good things that happened to him since Heero moved, was that he could sleep in as much as he could, without anybody to annoy him to clean or to collect his things from all over the apartment.

He was starting to feel drowsy after a while when the doorbell rang, taking him out of his dream state. He cursed loudly when it didn't stop after some minutes and stumbled going to the door.

"What?" He roared, he was annoyed and tired. He saw a scrawny guy handing him some stuff when he opened. He didn't recall asking for anything.

"I came to deliver the mail of Heero Yuy."

_Bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
